


Random Poetry Book

by IamDannyboi



Category: Poetry of the mind
Genre: Angst, Other, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:56:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamDannyboi/pseuds/IamDannyboi
Summary: Just some poetry for your enjoyment, there will be sad ones, triggering ones, happy ones, and all inbetween. Enjoy!





	1. Sky Blue

The sky  
that fickle spector  
that which hath broken and resolved ten times over  
How horrid must it be to be with, without, gone  
like the blue turned to black  
In the blanket which is night.

But to be without  
that is to say, under the spell of Nyx  
is not near as perilous as one may at first think

If thee shall forget  
to guard thy sky blue  
before it fades into the night  
even thee who hast been lost  
will yet again be awoken by the stars.  



	2. Olive Branch Broken

I live,  
wanting to taste the sweet air,  
wishing to feel the sun's embrace.  
dreaming of summer fields and honeysuckle  
yet, here I stay.

From here,  
I can stretch my hands, so desperately  
towards exactly what they cannot reach.

The window  
remains ajar, so that the tantalizing fumes,  
of fresh air waft over me.

From here,  
I can almost feel the grass  
soft and cool upon my soles  
can hear the birdsong and view the willow as it weeps.  
yet, of this, I have experienced none.

I have never felt the grass,  
nor heard birdsong,  
the willow may weep, but I have not been its spectator.

Though, do I dream of freedom,  
but every night, liest I, awake.  
To think of a time in which to be alive.  
until then, shall I remain here.

Hark!  
I see a little bird, orange upon my sill  
he begs me to fly with him,  
but my wings are still clipped.  
my cage, still chained.

The bird,  
though sad I cannot join him,  
consoles me with his song,  
just the being of him brings me joy.  
and yet, such sadness is it that I cannot sing with him.

Yet, the day comes near,  
my chain stretches and my feathers do grow,  
I cannot fly, but flutter  
carrying me far enough for the illusion of freedom to make me drunk. 

But, I become reckless,  
flying beyond the eye of my captor,  
and they jealously pull me back by my chain,  
shutting my window, so I can no longer feel the breeze. 

My bird still sits outside,  
perched and waiting,  
my wings have yet again been clipped.  
Still my heart sings for the little bird that is my only solace. 

Day by day, I learn.  
If I am only hopping, they believe I cannot fly.  
If I sing for them, they are pleased.  
And so my window opens 

My bird is growing day by day.  
Changing from the sweet oriole to a fierce eagle  
As he grows, so do I. 

No longer my feathers are gray,  
No longer does my voice waver when I sing.  
No longer do my legs shake as I begin to soar. 

then comes the day of reckoning,  
I did not sing.  
my captor ordered it, yet silent I stood.  
until my cage was rattled and I screeched. 

I planned, and plotted.  
I wanted out, I wanted to smell the honeysuckle, and feel the grass.  
I escaped. 

my captors know where I am,  
but no longer do I tremble in fear.  
I am stronger than their jealousy,  
stronger than they would have ever allowed me to be.

If the time comes for the olive branch  
to be offered,  
I know,  
that I am strong enough to break it. 


	3. Misty LilyPads

Jewel-bright,

Oh, how thine eyes shine!

Green as the lilypad, and as deep as the pond upon which it floats.

Though a fog has gathered around its shores.

 

Will you not push away the mist?

Will you not allow me to see you?

Will you block me away and blind me?

Or will you lift the veil?

 

 


	4. Lightning Struck Nest

Upon weighted sleep

I dream and remember 

I remember the sky, the azure freedom

The pure happiness of flying

 

Then the lightning struck

A storm disheveled my nest 

Sent my mate asunder

Only to return with the grimmest of hearts.

 

No longer did he sing with me, 

No longer did he fly in my company,

No longer do I believe he could love

And so neither could I.


End file.
